


Sweet Future

by Ironlegionaire



Series: Sweet Future Series [1]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Lars being the person Steven needs, Post Little Graduation, SU Future spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 12:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlegionaire/pseuds/Ironlegionaire
Summary: Lars comes to Stevens Future just a bit after the catastrophe at graduation and makes him an offer
Series: Sweet Future Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602076
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Sweet Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SU Fic, so be gentle

_Knock!* Knock!* Knock!_

Steven looked up from the book he’d been reading, “What do when you’re semi-retired and have nothing to do” and looked at the screen door of his house. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar pink silhouette. He walked over, opened the door, and sure enough, it was Lars in his space captain uniform, standing there with a cool expression on his face and a satchel slung over his shoulder.

“Lars, hey! What are you doing here? I thought you’d left already.”

Lars shrugged. “Yeah, I was going to. But then I thought about something you’d said to me and I realized something.”

“You realized you don’t actually want to go into space and you want to stay here in beach city forever?!” Steven said excitedly.

“No Steven. I’m still going into space.”

Steven’s shoulders sunk. “Oh.”

“What I realized was that you were right. I was kind of just leaving my shop unattended. I mean, don’t get me wrong Blue Lace is great, but I think the place might need to be run by someone who gets human food and flavors and stuff better. Someone who’s good with people and knows how to really help them with what they want and get what they need.”

“Where are you going to find someone like that?”

Lars rolled his eyes. “I’m talking about you!”

Steven blinked in surprise. “M-me?”

“Yeah. I figured that since you were the one who got me into the whole “sharing my baking with people thing” it would only be right. Besides, you don’t really have much going on since you left little homeschool so I figured you could use a job.”

“Lars, I don’t know....”

“Come on, it’ll be great. The gems and people who work at the shop are all super friendly, the place is never super busy enough that it should keep you from gem stuff, and you get to come home every day smelling like cake. It’s great”

“While smelling like cake every day was a dream of mine once, I’m still not sure i’m the right guy for the job.”

Lars let out a sigh and knelt down so that he was about eye level with Steven. He looked into his eyes with a serious expression. 

“Okay look dude, I’m gonna be real with you for a minute. The reason I’m offering you this because I think it might help you.”

“What? What are you talking about? I’m fine.”

“Steven, you _so_ are not allowed to say that after what happened the other day.”

Steven gave a nervous chuckle and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, that was bad but I’m good now. I’m cool with everything. Seriously.”

“Just listen okay?” Lars asked, his tone growing more serious. “I get it. All that Gem war biz really messes you up inside. It messed up your moms, it messed up Connie, heck, even I’m still kind of messed up. And the hardest part isn’t fighting robots or outrunning alien warlords. It’s dealing with all the stuff that comes once that’s done.”

“When stuff went back to normal, things seemed great. I had my folks, I had the off colors, I had Sadie. Things were good.”

Lars said all of this with a fond smile but then his expression turned grim.

“But then the hard part came.”

“I saw all my friends grow older and start to move on to other stuff. I realized I might outlive all my friends and family, and I felt so different from everyone else because I wasn’t really a gem but I also wasn’t just a normal human anymore. I started to go a little nutso. That’s why I opened my shop. It was something new. Something different. Something I could do with myself. I could bake a cake or sell some sweets and it took my mind off the fact that I might never have kids or that I’d outlive my parents. It was like a delicious smelling distraction from my issues.”

Lars reached out and placed a hand on Steven’s shoulder.

“Steven...I know you’ve got a ton of messed up stuff you don’t want to talk about. And since Gems apparently never invented therapy, and there’s not a psychologist anywhere in beach city, I thought this would be the next best thing. Something new you can do. Something you can try to get away from all the insane junk that you’ve had to deal with. A change you can make. What do you say?”

Steven stood in silence for a moment before finally saying with a small smile. “Okay.”

“Sweet.” Lars dug around in his satchel and withdrew a set of keys and a book Steven recognized as his recipe book. He handed both to Steven.

“Here’s the keys to open up the place and the recipes for my personal creations. Just do your best man, make the place all warm and bright and friendly. Steven the whole thing up.”

Steven chuckled. “Sure thing Lars. I’ll be there bright and early at seven.”

“Dude, the shop doesn’t open until 10. Stay home and get some rest.”

“Oh, okay.”

“And feel free to help yourself to the leftover pastries from the day before.”

“I’m not really into eating sweets that much anymore.”

Lars groaned. “You’ve become such an old man.” He rose back up to his full height. “Welp, I’ve got to jet. My crews waiting for me.”

“Okay.” But before he closed the door, Steven looked at Lars with a bittersweet smile. “Hey Lars?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Lars smiled back at him. “No problem.”


End file.
